


Spin the Bottle

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Begging, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Force-Feeding, Gags, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Public Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has something kinky he wants to try. Arin is surprisingly into it. It ends up working pretty well for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a consensual age play scene agreed upon between two adults.

“That’s… really what you want to do to me?” Arin’s expression is mostly unreadable; he’s deliberately keeping himself neutral, clearly unwilling to potentially sound disgusted by what Dan’s just spent twenty minutes describing in anxious detail.

 

Arin has listened quietly and intently, and Dan is absurdly grateful for his patience.

 

“Only if it, like, actually appeals to you in any way,” Dan says quickly. “It’s… not a ‘do to you’ thing, it’s a… ‘do together’ thing. I’d want you to be into it. Otherwise it’s just, like, uncomfortable and creepy, right? You can be on a completely different page, bro.”

 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” Arin’s cheeks are a little flushed and his eyes are dark and he’s somehow maintaining steadier eye contact than Dan is currently able to achieve. It feels like a role reversal.

 

Usually Arin is the one that looks away first.

 

“Well… my point still stands,” says Dan, shifting on the couch and wiping his palms on his jeans. He doesn’t sweat much but his hands are clammy for once. “If you’re not into it, then you’re not into it, and we’ll do something else and literally never talk about this ever again.”

 

“I think… I’d be willing to try,” offers Arin slowly. “But maybe I need to think about it for a couple days. Look at… like, go on the internet, you know?”

 

“Research. Sure. There’s honestly no pressure,” says Dan, feeling a little relieved that Arin isn’t shooting him down right off the bat but also that this doesn’t feel like Arin is humoring him before he says no later.

 

Sure enough, two days later, on Saturday afternoon, Arin sends him a text: _i’d be into trying out that thing we talked about, if you’re feelin frisky_

 

Dan nearly bites his tongue in his haste to text him back without sounding incredibly desperate. _come over whenever._ _barry is out and i have… i have the stuff. bring your jammies_

 

Arin shows up at Dan’s place about forty five minutes later. He’s freshly showered and carrying an armful of green fleece. “Hey,” he says, when Dan opens the door. It’s immediately clear he’s nervous.

 

Luckily, Dan is pretty damn nervous himself. “Hey,” he echoes, ushering Arin inside and locking the front door behind him. “I’m, uh… you look good.” He cups Arin’s face impulsively and kisses him and it seems to relax them both.

 

“Bedroom?” Arin murmurs when they part.

 

“Yeah,” breathes Dan. “We’ll start there, and then I… set up… you’ll see.”

 

They end up standing in Dan’s bedroom, staring at Dan’s purchases spread over the bed. Dan just hangs back, letting Arin look. They’ve discussed all of it, but actually _seeing_ it must be…. weird. This is all really weird. Dan doesn’t even know what led him here. Too many late nights spent watching weird porn in the hopes that orgasm could combat his insomnia. Sometimes when he ran out of the usual, he’d… explore. Jesus.

 

“Once you get me all… decked out in this, what do you actually want me to… to do?” asks Arin at length.

 

Dan’s cheeks feel a little pink. “I… uh, I mean, I dunno. I thought maybe I could… read to you,” he says quietly, his voice catching on the words. “Put some music on, maybe, and you can… you look kinda tired, so you can take a nap, while I… get caught up on some work. I’ll just, uh, I’ll go with what feels natural. Does that sound okay?”

 

“I guess,” answers Arin nervously. He’s pink, too, licking his lips, and he’s… fuck, he’s hard. He’s hard in his sweatpants, just looking at the things Dan bought to use on him.

 

“You should get undressed,” Dan says, his voice soft. “Because… Uh, little…. little guys like you need to be in their jammies for nap time.”

 

Arin’s face goes abruptly scarlet and he swallows a small sound, shifting from foot to foot. Then his face screws up, and he casts a sneaky sidelong glance at Dan. “Maybe you need to give me a hand, if I’m so… helpless.”

 

Dan sucks in a shaky breath, stepping into Arin’s personal space, aware of the heat of his skin and the smell of his shampoo. He grasps the hem of Arin’s shirt. “Can I?”

 

Arin nods, eyes on Dan, and lifts his arms obediently for Dan to strip off his t-shirt. He lifts his legs when Dan shimmies his pants and underwear down, too, and very shortly, Arin is standing naked and flushed by the bed, trembling a little, while Dan remains fully dressed.

 

“What… what next?” mumbles Arin.

 

“Hush,” says Dan firmly. “Let… let me take care of that.” He grabs the clean towel he brought out, spreading it on the bed, and then picks up the package of adult-sized diapers he ordered online nearly a month ago in a fit of panicked arousal and humiliation. They’re pink and thickly-padded and they rustle in the packaging as he removes one and lays it open on the towel.

 

This time, when Dan and Arin lock eyes, Arin swallows hard, his fingers clenching reflexively into fists at his sides as his cock swells between his legs, half-hard already.

 

“D-Dan,” he mumbles. “I, um…”

 

“What’s your color?” interrupts Dan.

 

Arin squirms, his eyes darting between the bed and Dan’s face. “Uh. Green…”

 

“Then I don’t want you to talk right now,” says Dan. He picks up a pacifier from the assortment on the bed and slips it between Arin’s lips. “You’re allowed to spit this out if you need to say ‘yellow’ or ‘red’. If you spit it out for any other reason, then… then you’ll be in trouble. Do you understand?”

 

Eyes wide, Arin nods.

 

“Good,” says Dan, injecting warmth into his voice. He thumbs affectionately at Arin’s chin and then takes him by the wrists, turning him towards the bed and giving him a gentle shove. “Lie down for me.”

 

With a bit of awkward shuffling and a lot of rustling and squirming, Arin settles down on the bed, getting himself situated on the open diaper. He lies back and stares at the ceiling, sucking awkwardly on the pacifier, his flush creeping down his face and neck to stain his chest a blotchy red.

 

“You’re doing so well, Arin,” Dan murmurs soothingly as he grabs the baby powder and applies it before wrapping his hand around Arin’s hard cock and readjusting it so that he can actually tape him into the diaper. Arin squirms and lets out a whimper, and when Dan looks up the line of his body, Arin is sucking furiously, his jaw working, while he covers his hot face with his hands. “You’re doing so good,” continues Dan. “That’s my baby girl.”

 

Arin’s hips jerk, but Dan pins him down, straddling Arin’s knees as he folds the diaper up to Arin’s navel, then folds in the sides snugly and tapes them down securely. He checks the fit, taking advantage of the sweet swell of Arin’s belly over the waistband of the diaper, giving it a squeeze, then tugs and tucks as he examines his handiwork.

 

It’s… a lot of padding. Dan presses down on Arin’s crotch curiously, while Arin jerks again, moaning, and then Dan cups Arin’s hard dick through the thick diaper, clucking his tongue critically when Arin’s hips grind into the pressure of his hand.

 

“None of that,” he coos, patting Arin’s belly. “That’s not for you. Let’s finish getting you ready for nap time.”

 

He helps Arin sit up, and when he tips Arin’s chin up to look him in the eyes, it’s… incredible. Arin’s entire face has gone slack, his dark eyes heavy, almost glassy, with arousal and quiet peace, and he blinks slowly at Dan as he sucks on the pacifier.

 

It takes some effort, but Dan gets Arin on his feet, flushed and squirming, his legs held a little bit apart by the thick seat of the diaper between his thighs, and Dan grabs Arin’s dinosaur kigurumi, holding the legs open, one, and then the other, letting Arin lean a hand on his shoulder he steps in.

 

Working the pajamas up Arin’s body, Dan takes his left hand, then his right, pulling the sleeves on, before he bends to do up the front, Arin swaying a little, one hand clutching at Dan’s shirt.

 

Straightening up, Dan finishes buttoning all the way up to Arin’s chin, then carefully pulls Arin’s hair out of the ponytail it’s in, shaking his hair out loose, before pulling the hood up over Arin’s head.

 

Arin blinks at him, clearly drifting, face framed by the dinosaur hood, looking soft and vulnerable in his pajamas.

 

“You look so fuckin’ cute,” Dan praises fiercely, leaning in to press a firm kiss to Arin’s forehead. “You’re being so, so good, I can’t believe how well you’re listening. Being so good like this means you might get a reward, you know.”

 

Arin nods, his face going pink. Dan kisses him again and then backs away a bit. “Sit your cute, padded butt down, princess,” he directs, and Arin sits obediently on the edge of the bed, crinkling a bit.

 

Turning back to his supplies, Dan picks up the leather fetish mittens. He doesn't really think they're meant for this type of scene; Dan was absently browsing pet play paraphernalia when he found them, but he immediately knew what he wanted to do with them.

 

Arin’s eyes go a little wide, but he holds his hands out when Dan settles next to him.

 

“Little guys like you scratch themselves by accident, sometimes,” Dan whispers, heat burning his cheeks and arousal pooling in his belly as he takes Arin’s hand and slips the first mitten on. It renders Arin’s hand completely useless, folding his fingers and thumb into his palm and forcing his hand to make a fist. There are no defined fingers, not even a thumb like regular mittens; Dan buckles them on and locks them around Arin’s wrists.

 

“There we go,” croons Dan, tucking the sleeves of Arin kigurumi over the wristbands to hide them. “How are you doing in there? Still green?”

 

Arin nods. Dan reaches out to grab between Arin’s spread thighs, and Arin groans, tossing his head back, neck bared, at the frustrating lack of friction and pressure around his cock in the confines of the diaper. “Still dry. Good girl.”

 

Arin makes a startled noise in response to that, seemingly embarrassed that Dan is checking to make sure he hasn’t pissed himself, then shakes his head, tips of his hair smacking his face.

 

“Oh? You think you’re such a big girl, huh? We’ll see. Cuddle up on the bed for me, sweetie.”

 

Arin turns, a little awkward, encumbered by the diaper and unable to use his hands properly, and crawls to the head of the bed, settling against the pillows. His hips are working restlessly, and Dan knows he’s so hard, his cock trapped by thick fabric, denying him stimulation.

 

“I’ll be right back,” says Dan. “Wait here for me like a good girl.”

 

He’s only gone for a few minutes, but when he returns, Arin’s eyes are shut and he’s grinding his mittened hands desperately against his crotch, struggling to gain any kind of sensation from the padded layers of diaper and fleece.

 

“Naughty,” snaps Dan, and Arin jumps, startled, his eyes snapping open and fixing anxiously on Dan’s face. The pacifier slips from his lips and bounces off the bed.

 

“S-sorry,” gasps Arin, his entire face red, a little sheen of sweat making his hair still to his forehead. There’s no way he’s not sweating in the onesie.

 

Dan purses his lips, rejoining Arin on the bed, grabbing him and dragging him into his lap. He lets his hand fall onto the padded curve of Arin’s ass in a sharp smack, and Arin jerks, whimpering.

 

“Green?” murmurs Dan.

 

“G-green, yes, f-fuck, Dan--”

 

Dan smacks him again, interrupting Arin’s babble. They’ve played a lot of games, a heck of a lot weirder than this, but he’s never seen Arin so firmly fixed into a headspace, vulnerable and sweet and desperately aroused. He doesn’t want him to slip out of it, so when he has Arin situated in his lap, Dan lifts one of the baby bottles he’d filled up in the kitchen and slips the nipple between Arin’s parted lips.

 

Arin makes a shocked noise, and then Dan angles the bottle, filling Arin’s mouth with warm milk, and Arin’s throat works to swallow it before he chokes.

 

It’s not a large bottle, so Dan doesn’t remove it until all the milk is gone, having forced Arin to drink it all, and Arin’s eyes are glazed, his mouth wet, lips a little swollen.

 

“That’s my good girl,” soothes Dan, picking up the second bottle and slipping it into Arin’s mouth again. Arin moans, his eyes fluttering closed as he goes to work on finishing the second bottle. Halfway through, he pushes at Dan’s hand to get him to stop, a little milk running down his chin, making a negative noise, but Dan holds him firmly, and Arin drains the last of the bottle, groaning.

 

“Good girl,” praises Dan. “You drank all of your dinner. Now your belly is warm and full, huh?”

 

Arin licks his lips, panting a little. Dan pats his belly through the fleece, grinning. “Almost time for your nap.”

 

“Please,” whimpers Arin, breaking Dan’s rules for the third time. “Please, Dan, I… I need… _please_!” He paws helplessly at Dan, his face pleading.

 

Dan’s eyebrows furrow, fixing Arin with a genuine frown. “Baby girl, we talked about the rules. What color are you?”

 

Arin bites his lip, squirming, fighting through the fog of this headspace. “Green,” he says, and doesn’t stammer. “B-but--”

 

“No buts,” says Dan firmly. “I’m putting you down for your nap and we’ll see about a punishment for your inappropriate behavior when you wake up.”

 

Arin whimpers, but his eyelids are heavy, and he’s blinking more and more slowly with each passing moment. Dan wonders, vaguely, if Arin will regret admitting that warm milk always helps him drop off when he’s tired and can’t sleep.

 

“And since you can’t seem to remember little babies like you can’t talk, I’ll help,” says Dan. He grabs a gag out of the pile of supplies. It’s fashioned like a pacifier, but it’s larger, made to fit adult mouths, and it has a strap to lock around the wearer’s head.

 

Arin opens wide for it, the nipple holding his mouth open around the rubber, while the front shield seals his lips around it and muffles him. Dan buckles it on snugly, locking it, and then shoves Arin off his lap into the nest of pillows.

 

Whimpering, Arin rolls over and buries his face in them, hips working again as he tries desperately for some friction in his diaper.

 

Dan grins, then reaches between his spread legs again to check the state of him. Still dry. Extremely erect and frustrated. Good. Dan is ignoring his own arousal for the moment, cock throbbing in his jeans.

 

He’ll deal with it in a bit.

 

“Ready for a story?” Dan murmurs. Arin huffs, sleepy eyes drifting to Dan’s face. He nods vaguely, and Dan picks up a picture book and starts to read.

 

Within five minutes, Arin is genuinely asleep.

 

His eyes are closed, his breathing is even, and he’s curled up, mittened hands tucked adorably against his chest.

 

Leaning back with a sigh, Dan reaches between his own legs and strokes his hard cock through his jeans, biting back a whimper. Holy _fuck_.

 

This is so fucking weird. And ridiculously good. 

 

Shutting his eyes, Dan teases himself a little through his jeans, but he still doesn't want to do anything about his erection quite yet. Instead, he grabs his notepad and a pen and gets comfortable. Might as well use this time for something productive. 

 

Dan is writing lyrics when Arin wakes up.

 

It’s been about an hour and a half, and Arin mumbles around the gag and sits up, settling on his knees on the mattress. The dinosaur tail is spread behind him, and with his disheveled hair and the slightly askew hood, he looks fucking precious.

 

“Hey, princess,” Dan says fondly. “Did you have a good nap?”

 

Arin nods and then squirms, shifting from knee to knee, body trembling. His face is… flushing scarlet, eyes wide, and he grunts urgently from behind the gag. Mittened hands press between his legs, pawing frantically at the front of his diaper.

 

“Are you red?” Dan asks quickly.

 

Arin hesitates, then shakes his head firmly, Dan relaxing a little.

 

“Yellow?”

 

Another firm shake of his head. Hmm. What could…?

 

Arin crawls closer, and Dan sits up to draw him in, running his hands all over his body, holding Arin captive in his lap, thighs spread wide over Dan’s hips, sinking down so that his heavily padded crotch is pressed flush with Dan’s clothed dick.

 

Cupping Arin’s cock through the thick padding that’s forcing Arin’s legs apart, Dan squeezes him.

 

Arin mewls behind the gag, his eyes rolling back, and he arches hard against Dan’s searching hand, his own hands scrabbling helplessly at Dan’s body.

 

“What’s the matter with you, buddy? Ants in your pants?” Dan teases.

 

Red-faced, Arin whimpers. Dan can feel his erection, knows he’s aroused, but this doesn’t seem like he just needs to come. Curious, Dan slides his hand a little higher up, pressing firmly against Arin’s belly.

 

With a sharp, desperate cry, Arin’s entire body tenses like he’s just come.

 

Pressed so close to Dan, it takes no time to feel the heat radiating through the diaper, the material swelling up. Arin’s face is hot and sticky, and he’s panting hard through his nose, lifting up his hands to cover his face with the mittens.

 

“Holy shit,” whispers Dan, squeezing Arin’s crotch. Arin pissed himself. Arin actually fucking pissed himself. “Did my baby girl wet her diaper? You really are such a little baby, aren’t you. Couldn’t stay dry.”

 

Arin whimpers, humiliated, his eyes shut tight.

 

“We’re going to get you changed,” says Dan firmly. “We’ll get you clean and diapered up again, don’t worry. No need to cry.”

 

It takes some time to free Arin from his pajamas, laying him back naked on the towel as Dan removes the wet diaper. Clucking his tongue, Dan shakes his head. “You leaked a bit, baby girl,” he chides.

 

Arin whines, shaking his head. He smacks a hand against the bed, indignant.

 

“You did," Dan says, voice stern. "I’m going to have to put your jammies in the wash. They were clean, and now you can’t wear them.”

 

Wiping Arin clean with the baby wipes, Dan powders him again and tapes him into a fresh diaper, once again tucking his heated, leaking dick back into the front. Then, peering down at Arin speculatively, Dan grabs a second diaper and opens it up on the bed, laying it out. Despite his embarrassment, Arin gets the idea and scoots his butt over so that Dan can put it on him.

 

“Just in case,” Dan says reasonably, taping the new diaper over the first a little more loosely but still making sure it’s snug and secure. “You _did_ leak.”

 

This time, Arin sobs, his chest heaving and his eyes wet with tears, squirming restlessly in the heavy, snug padding, clearly humiliated. The double-layered diaper is extremely thick, and when he manages to sit up, it makes his ass look enormous.

 

“Shh,” murmurs Dan, brushing the angry tears from Arin’s eyes. “You’ll learn, baby girl. It’s okay. I’ll get you a shirt to wear, at least.”

 

Arin ends up wearing nothing as bottoms, kneeling pitifully on the bed in just the t-shirt he came in, his legs held wide by the padding, completely unable to help himself.

 

His brown eyes are wide, pupils dilated with desperate arousal, but Dan ignores that and finally turns his attention to himself; his own dick is now so hard it hurts and he's ready for some relief.

 

“I need some alone time,” Dan murmurs, leaning back and opening his jeans, pulling out his cock. “Be a good girl and sit quietly while you wait for daddy to finish. Then we’ll play.”

 

Hungry eyes fixed firmly on Dan’s flushed dick, Arin squirms and whimpers, rocking his hips.

 

With a lazy grin, Dan closes his eyes and wraps his hand around his erection, mind wandering. Arin still needs to be punished for earlier….

 

Maybe Dan will spank him before he lets him come.

 

Fuck _yes_.

 

This was such a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of a scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Arin?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Do you want out?”

 

“Mm-mm.”

 

“...Thanks, that was helpful, baby girl.” Rolling his eyes, Dan tucks a piece of loose hair behind Arin’s ear. “You gotta give me a little more to work with than that.”

 

Arin huffs, nestled down in a pile of pillows. He still seems spacey, blinking very slowly as he sucks on the pacifier in his mouth. When Dan reaches out to take it from him, hoping to encourage a more verbal response, Arin’s brown eyes snap to his and he turns his face away in pointed refusal.

 

“ _Arin_ ,” says Dan, injecting a bit more force into his voice. “I need you to use your words right now. Can you do that for me?”

 

Without letting his gaze leave Dan’s face, Arin shakes his head. He’s almost… pouting, and it would be adorable if Dan wasn’t so anxious to talk about what they just did. Arin, however, doesn’t seem to be in the mood to talk yet, or… maybe he’s still in headspace, and is finding it hard to shake. Is that bad? Did Dan overdo it? This is what he wanted to _talk_ about, goddammit.

 

“Okay,” says Dan uneasily. “Do you need anything?”

 

Again, Arin shakes his head.

 

He’s curled up on the bed, still double-diapered, hands still locked away in the mittens.

 

The only thing Dan had done was take the gag off him after he’d finished bending Arin over the end of the bed and spanking him with one of the more intense paddles he owned. The paddle doesn't usually get much use because it hurts like a goddamn bitch and leaves welts behind that linger for days, but it turns out to be the perfect tool for spanking someone through two thick diapers. Arin had come completely hands free, just from being beaten on his padded ass, his cock presumably gaining enough friction in the soft diaper from the motion of his hips rubbing into the edge of the bed.

 

Dan had gotten hard again just listening to Arin's muffled whimpers and moans, eventually jerking himself off roughly and jizzing all over Arin’s back.

 

Arin’s t-shirt was a lost cause, but at least he hadn’t gotten come on Arin’s kigurumi. That would have been a weird visit to the dry-cleaner.

 

That wasn’t the point, though. The point was that Dan had fumbled the gag off him only for Arin to immediately find his discarded pacifier and shove it into his mouth, dazedly sucking away at it as they both recovered from their orgasms.

 

Sighing, Dan reaches out to ruffle Arin’s damp hair. “You wanna nap again, then? You want to cuddle up here while I get some shit put away?”

 

Eyelids drooping, cheeks a little pink, Arin nods.

 

“Okay,” says Dan, pulling the blanket over Arin’s legs. “Get comfy, baby girl.”

 

Arin squirms, rustling and crinkling, and turns over onto his belly, the plush curve of his well-padded ass ridiculously endearing.

 

Dan pats it firmly, smiling. “You did so well. I’m so proud of you.”

 

Arin shudders, hiding his face in the pillow.

 

While Arin conks out or drifts or whatever, Dan gets out of bed and shuffles around the room, packing up all the purchases he’d made, putting everything away. He picks up all their clothes off the floor and puts them in the hamper, then collects the empty baby bottles and washes them out in the kitchen before heading to the bathroom to jump in the shower.

 

He gets hungry, after that, so he goes into the kitchen to make a snack, munching on a peanut butter sandwich over the sink. The baby bottles are lined up upside down in the drying rack and he flushes a bit, remembering how oddly satisfying it felt to feed Arin.

 

He definitely wants to do it again, if Arin is interested in repeating it.

 

Brushing the crumbs off his hands, Dan returns to his room.

 

Arin is completely asleep. The pacifier has fallen out of his mouth, his lips parted as he breathes steadily, and he’s jammed one mittened hand under his face.

 

Dan climbs into bed beside arin, careful not to jostle him, and sighs.

 

They can talk about it tomorrow.

 

*****

 

In the middle of the night, Arin punches Dan awake.

 

“Ow!” he hisses, startling into full consciousness, blinking furiously into the dark. “Arin, what the fuck?!”

 

“I’m _sorry_ , I can’t fucking use my hands!” says Arin defensively, looming out at him in the dark. “And you were sleeping like the dead, holy _shit_. Usually you wake up if I breathe funny, dude. Limited options. At least I didn't headbutt you. I thought about it.”

 

Finally out of headspace, then.

 

“What’s wrong?” asks Dan, rolling onto his back to rub his arm.

 

Arin hesitates, and even in the extremely low light, Dan can tell he’s trembling. “I… I have to pee.”

 

Dan lets out a sigh, relaxing back into the bed. “So?”

 

“...So I need to go to the bathroom,” Arin says evenly. “And I’m wearing these fucking… puppy mittens.”

 

Smiling up at the ceiling, Dan indulges in a theatrical yawn. “You’re not a puppy. You can be a puppy next time, if you want, but right now you’re a cute little baby that daddy’s _so_ proud of.”

 

“Dan...” Arin’s voice is low, wavering a little. He’s not upset, or frustrated, but there’s a bit of tension there, a loose thread that Dan wants to reach out and pull.

 

“Arin?”

 

“I need you to help me, dude. I… I can’t go to the bathroom by myself like this.”

 

There it is.

 

Rolling over, Dan takes Arin with him, pushing him flat on his back so that Dan can climb aboard and straddle his hips. He settles firmly on Arin’s lap, comfortably cushioned by the padding of Arin’s diaper.

 

Beneath him, Arin groans, hips jerking, his body going stiff. “D-Dan, fuck, I _just_ said I had to pee!”

 

“And I believe I already prepared you for that eventuality,” says Dan easily, grinning down at Arin with all his teeth. He presses the palm of his hand to Arin’s belly, applying moderate pressure. “How bad do you have to go? On a scale of 1 to 10?”

 

Arin’s face is tense, eyebrows furrowed, his lower lip caught in his teeth. “F-fuck, like, an eight? Bad enough that it woke me up.”

 

Dan hums, rocking his hips. He can feel Arin’s hard cock through the cushy diaper, and he shivers, turned on. Why is the sensation of it so good? It’s so fucking weird. Arin’s all wrapped up, because of Dan, desperate and helpless, his arousal held at bay by the thick padding separating him from direct contact or real friction. He can’t take care of himself. Dan has to do it for him.

 

He still hasn’t directly _asked_ for anything, though. And when Arin gets roundabout like that, he’s still in the mood to be forced. If he needs this to stop, he’ll use his safeword.

 

Trailing his fingers down the strip of Arin’s bare belly between the diaper and his shirt, Dan says, “You have to go? Then go.”

 

Arin bites back a whine, squirming under Dan’s knees. “You want me to just…?”

 

“You did it before,” Dan reminds him.

 

“Yeah, but I was...” Arin is blushing, Dan can tell even in the dark. “I was, like, _in_ it. You had me all fucking… you know.”

 

“I want you to,” says Dan. “I want you to let go, right here.”

 

“Fuck,” moans Arin, squeezing his eyes shut. “I _can’t_ , man, I’m… I’m not…”

 

Reaching down between them, Dan grips Arin’s cock through the diaper, squeezing. Arin arches, moaning heatedly, tense and trembling. “D-Dan, fuck, you _weirdo_ , oh god, that feels so good....”

 

“Do it,” mumbles Dan, “c’mon, Ar, just do it for me.”

 

With a sound that’s suspiciously akin to a sob, Arin bucks his hips and lets go.

 

Just like before, Dan can tell that he's flooded the diaper, the padding swelling with piss, the heat of it trapped between their bodies.

 

Arin breathes raggedly, practically panting, his eyes wide in the dark. “You’re not gonna make me stay in it all night, are you?” he asks shakily, voice small.

 

“ _No_ ,” Dan says, feeling shaky himself. “No. We can go straight to the bathroom, big cat. You did great. You did so well. Thank you.”

 

*****

 

“Never thought you’d be _this_ into piss,” Arin mumbles later, when he’s been freed from the double-layered diaper and the mittens, showered and changed into a pair of Dan’s sweatpants. They’re a little tight around the hips, in contrast to the way they usually fall off Dan's, but the only other option was yet another clean diaper.

 

Dan had thought it was a perfectly reasonable suggestion. Arin didn’t _have_ to take a leak in it if he didn’t want to.

 

“Never thought you’d love being gagged so much that the second I took it out you found something else to shove in your mouth,” counters Dan, punching his pillow and turning over to face Arin.

 

Arin rolls his eyes, shrugging. “Never thought you’d want to—”

 

“We could literally do this all night,” interrupts Dan, stifling a giggle.

 

Arin cracks a smile too, cuddling in closer to Dan, winding a heavy arm around his waist to draw him in. “I’d rather get some sleep.”

 

“All you’ve _done_ during this scene is sleep!” protests Dan. “You passed out _twice_.”

 

“Yeah, after you forced me to drink what felt like a fucking _gallon_ of warm milk!” retorts Arin. “You _wanted_ me to sleep. You read me a _story_.”

 

Self-conscious, Dan squirms. “I know. I know, I… was it… like, be honest. Was it way too weird? Did you hate it?”

 

Arin settles down, his head on Dan’s shoulder. He’s taking his time to think, which makes Dan more confident he’s actually considering his answer. “I didn’t hate it,” he says eventually. “It was… the opposite of hate, actually. Like, don’t get me wrong, it was weird as fuck, at first. I don’t think I stopped feeling self-conscious or embarrassed the entire time. But in… a good way. The good kind of humiliation, that makes your dick super hard and makes you feel everything really strongly.”

 

“Yeah,” says Dan, relieved. “Okay. So you… you liked how it made you feel?”

 

“I liked how _you_ made me feel,” corrects Arin. “Like, I felt small. I never feel small. My brain just… switched off, and it was all sensations, how thick and soft the diaper was, how I was kinda trapped in it because you wouldn’t let me use my hands, the gag filling up my mouth, the heat of my skin… your voice, washing over me. It was super quiet. Like, in my head, I mean. Felt good.”

 

“Would you do it again?” Dan asks carefully.

 

“Yeah,” says Arin. “Yeah, totally. You were… really fucking good at it, Dan.” He laughs nervously, passing a hand over his face. “You made me piss myself twice and I’m not even mad.”

 

Dan laughs. “I made you wear a diaper. And you loved it.”

 

“You were ruthless, man,” huffs Arin, squirming. “Didn’t think you had it in you. Fuckin’… planning that all out, like an evil mastermind.”

 

“I know your kinks,” Dan says lightly. “I know all about how you want handsome men to have power over you. You’re _always_ the bottom in your fantasies.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” sputters Arin, fully red-faced. “You are _not_ Jason Momoa, dude. I’d let you put your penis inside me, though.”

 

Dan snickers. “I’ll work that in next time.”

 

“Yeah, work it in me, baby,” moans Arin theatrically.

 

“Oh yeah. Oh, fuck, I’ll bounce you on my lap, baby girl.” Dan is crooning, his lips brushing Arin’s hot cheek. “I’ll bounce you on my big fat dick—”

 

“ _Dan_ ,” Arin groans, burying his face in Dan’s shoulder. “Dude, what has gotten into you? You can’t just _say_ shit like that. Holy fuck...”

 

“You don’t want to ride Excalibur?” demands Dan, teasing. “I’d put you in a cute dress, and bounce you right to fucking... Bone Town, population: Arin Hanson, and you could suck on my fingers to fill up your pretty pink mouth while my cock is buried inside you. You wouldn’t like that?”

 

Arin is silent, his hips rolling into Dan’s thigh, working furiously.

 

Dan grins, triumphant. Pressing his lips to the shell of Arin’s ear, he murmurs, “If you do a good job milking daddy’s cock, I _might_ let you come. But if you’re not good, sweet thing, then I’ll shove a cock ring on you, and...”

 

“And?” prompts Arin, voice thick. He’s got himself in hand, now, fisting his cock roughly.

 

“...I’ll get you all diapered up, nice and snug and padded, for a fun day out at the park.”

 

Arin lets out a strangled sob as he comes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trip to the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen,

Dan’s gotta hand it to to Arin.

 

If he hadn’t already decided that no matter how well Arin rode his dick Dan was still going to make good on his threat, then he would have absolutely given him as many orgasms as he wanted.

 

In his many years of boning, Dan’s bounced a lot of people on his dick. He’s a big fan of having someone ride him, and Arin’s no exception. His ass is hot and tight, thighs straining, and the stretch of his throat as he tosses his head back is incredibly appealing.

 

It’s good. It’s really fucking good.

 

But ever since it came spilling out of his mouth, Dan’s had his his heart set on the scene he described in the heat of some spontaneous dirty talk, and nothing Arin could ever do with his tight little asshole will change that.

 

Which is why, after a balls-tightening build up, when Dan finally tenses up and comes with a full body shudder and Arin gasps, “Please? Please, can I?” Dan decides to squeeze the base of Arin’s cock in warning, warding off his orgasm.

 

“Ah, ah,” cautions Dan, raising his eyebrows.

 

Arin’s eyes are huge, his face blotchy and red. He’s a flustered mess and Dan wants to ruin him even more. “W-what? _What_?” He squirms, settling his hands on Dan’s hips to steady himself, split wide open on Dan’s dick.

 

“That wasn’t bad, baby girl,” Dan murmurs, his lips spreading into a shark’s grin. “Not bad at all.”

 

Arin’s sucker-punched expression shouldn’t be making Dan’s dick twitch. “B-but…?”

 

“Solid B+, I’d say,” continues Dan.

 

“But I was good,” whispers Arin. He’s not completely in headspace, but he’s getting there, judging by this reaction. If he was wholly himself, he’d be a hell of a lot more indignant and argumentative. “Wasn’t I good?”

 

“Not bad,” repeats Dan. “Next time, you’ll be even better.”

 

Arin whines as he shuts his eyes, frustrated. “Does that mean…?”

 

“We’re going to have such a fun day, baby girl,” says Dan earnestly. “All day, you and me. I know you love having me inside you, but I need you to lie back for me, now.”

 

For a moment, Arin stays planted firmly in Dan’s lap, his knees spread, just trembling.

 

Then, he lifts himself off in one smooth motion, and flops back onto the bed like a ragdoll, jizz dripping down his sticky thighs.

 

“I hate you,” mumbles Arin, throwing his arm over his eyes.

 

“Is that any way to talk to your daddy?” says Dan sharply.

 

Lips parting around a soft moan, Arin shudders. “...N-no. Sorry.”

 

Dan puts the cock ring on him, first, while Arin presses his hands over his face and does an admirable job trying not to hump into Dan as he tightens the stretchy strap around the base of his cock and adjusts it under his balls. Arin’s boner went down a bit in the interim, but it’s perking up again as Dan strokes him and tests the fit of the cock ring.

 

“There,” he murmurs, when it’s not too tight but still snug enough to prevent orgasm. He gives Arin’s cock another stroke as it swells under his hand, thumb rubbing into the pre-come gathering at the tip, teasing at his sensitive slit.

 

“Uh… _uh_ ,” groans Arin, guttural, his hips jerking into Dan’s hand. His picture should be under the entry for ‘debauched’ in the dictionary, his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, lips swollen as he sucks on two of his fingers. They had both showered earlier that morning, before Dan had pulled Arin into his lap, but Dan’s going to have to clean him up a little before they leave the house.

 

“Okay, Arin, it’s time for a bath,” he announces.

 

Arin blinks at him, confused, the question mark clear in his eyes.

 

“We can’t go to the park like this,” Dan says reasonably. “So we’re going to get you clean, first, then we’ll get dressed and have something to eat and drink, and we’ll go out for the day. Sound good?”

 

Slowly, Arin nods.

 

*****

 

By the time Dan’s drying Arin off and spreading the towel out on the bed, Arin is pretty firmly in headspace.

 

He’s hard, painfully hard, as he watches Dan lay out a clean diaper. He’s also got his hand shoved in his mouth again, a bit of drool shiny on his chin, and when Dan takes him by the other hand to tug him towards the bed, Arin peacefully accepts the weirdly intimate ritual of lying down for Dan to tape him snugly into the diaper with minimal squirming.

 

“That’s my sweet baby girl,” murmurs Dan, his hands squeezing Arin’s hips when he’s been secured in the crinkly plastic. He grips Arin between the legs, enjoying the give of the soft padding that’s wrapping up Arin’s hard cock, and Arin twitches, letting out a pathetic little whimper at the teasing. “What do you want to wear to the park, Arin?”

 

It seems to hit Arin, then, that they’re going _outside_.

 

He covers his face with his hands, breathing deeply, and Dan’s stomach flips a little.

 

“Arin? Can you give me a color? Where are you at, buddy?”

 

One hand still hiding his face, Arin gives Dan a firm thumbs up.

 

“Yeah? Okay, buddy. Tap out any time you need to.” Dan sits back, considering. While he’d love to actually put Arin in a cute dress, Arin will probably just want to wear his own clothes out. Preferably something baggy. He came over in sweatpants, so Dan bends to scoop them up off the floor. “We’ve gotta get you dressed, princess. Lift your legs for me.”

 

It’s not as difficult as Dan thought it would be. With Arin helpfully lifting his butt and wriggling, Dan manages to get the sweatpants up his legs and over his… considerably puffier ass. Then, when he’s coaxed Arin into sitting up, Dan helps him back into his black t-shirt before bending down to kiss his forehead and brush his hair out of his eyes. “Ready?”

 

Dark eyes fixed on Dan’s face, Arin nods.

 

*****

 

They go to the park, as promised.

 

To anyone looking closely, Arin must look like a bit like he’s limping, like maybe he’s walking gingerly to avoid aggravating some sort of injury. But Dan knows his thighs are forced wide by the thick seat of the diaper and he’s walking carefully because his erection’s been strapped into a cock ring, tucked throbbing between his legs until Dan decides he’s earned the right to come.

 

Dan holds his hand as they walk, Arin rustling faintly beside him.

 

The park is, thankfully, sparsely populated, mostly with adults walking dogs and jogging.

 

“Want me to push you on the swings?” Dan asks. “Or do you want to go down the slide?”

 

Arin shakes his head. Dan caught him trying to shove his thumb in his mouth before remembering himself and letting his hand drop back down.

 

Pulling Arin close, Dan speaks into his ear. “You’re not going to embarrass daddy, are you? Out in public? You’re going to be a good girl and let daddy push you on the swings, aren’t you?”

 

Arin’s face is slowly turning red, his eyes glassy. He’s trembling, a little, one hand curled tightly in the hem of Dan’s shirt. Drawing in a deep breath, he shuts his eyes. “D-Dan….”

 

“Color?” Dan asks quickly.

 

“Uh, green,” Arin says thickly. “K-keep going, I’m good, I’m… my dick’s gonna explode if you keep this up.”

 

“No it won’t,” Dan murmurs, kissing Arin’s cheek. He steps in front of Arin, then spreads his hand over Arin’s padded crotch, squeezing briefly. “I made sure it won’t. Not until I say so. Now come sit on the swings.”

 

Arin crinkles when he sits down, his knuckles white as he grips the chains.

 

Dan gives him a shove and after a moment they fall into the groove of it, Dan pushing while Arin pumps his legs to accelerate, and… Dan almost zones out himself, enjoying the physical act of helping to propel Arin, shouting the occasional encouragement.

 

He’s absurdly relieved there’s no one around, no actual children that might want to use the swings, and eventually, Arin doesn’t need his help at all. Dan steps back, just watching him swing. Arin’s cheeks are pink, his hair falling loose from the ponytail Dan had pulled it into before they left the house, and he’s wearing a look of intense concentration.

 

“I’m gonna jump!” Arin calls to him suddenly, startling him. “Danny, I’m gonna jump!”

 

Dan raises his eyebrows in surprise, looking around their immediate vicinity. Arin sounds… serious. What the fuck?

 

“I don’t think that’s a great idea, buddy,” says Dan uncertainly. “You’re going pretty fast and I’d rather you stopped. You might–”

 

He... really shouldn’t be surprised that Arin doesn’t even pretend to listen to him. When he’s got something in his head, a spontaneous desire taking hold, there’s not much that can be done to dissuade him. It’s Dan’s fault for giving him the outlet for rebellion.

 

Even as the words die on Dan’s tongue, Arin is launching himself out of the swing.

 

He goes pretty far, too, far enough that Dan’s heart legitimately lodges in his throat for a second, when he thinks Arin’s going to overshoot the sand and hit the grass, but Arin lands on his feet with a _whump_ , sand kicking up around him.

 

 _Christ_.

 

Dan really hopes he doesn’t get any in his clothes.

 

Suddenly he’s really fucking annoyed, and he stalks over to where Arin is stumbling upright, his face flushed with triumph, a grin tugging at his mouth.

 

“You little shit,” hisses Dan, grabbing him by the hand. “You didn’t even pretend to listen, huh?”

 

Arin’s expression slips, eyes going wide. “Dude, I was just–”

 

“Arin, I’m not in the mood to listen to your excuses,” Dan says sharply. “I was literally just telling you to stop and you did it anyway! I’m so disappointed in you. You disobeyed me.”

 

“I...” Arin’s gaping a little, squirming on the spot, his gaze flicking from Dan to their immediate surroundings, searching for anyone that might be within earshot. “Dan, I...”

 

“No, Arin.” Dan tugs on his hand, turns and starts walking, and Arin stumbles to keep up, his breathing quick and shallow. “I’m pretty angry right now,” he adds, lowering his voice as he shoots Arin a meaningful look. “I thought we were going to have a nice day out together, and you’re already behaving so poorly. I was going to get you an ice cream cone, maybe even a fun surprise….”

 

Arin’s brown eyes are huge and his face is flaming. Dan stops them near a bench, gripping Arin’s shoulders. When Arin tries to drop his eyes, Dan grips him by the chin, forcing him to keep looking at him.

 

“What do you say, Arin?” Dan murmurs, his voice low and heated. “What do you say when daddy’s disappointed in his baby girl?”

 

The only thing that comes out of Arin’s mouth when he opens it is an involuntary groan. He’s shaking under Dan’s hands.

 

“I-I’m sorry?” he tries. “You wanted me to go on the swings, I… I was having fun, and–”

 

“And you decided to try to launch yourself to the fucking _moon_ ,” interrupts Dan. “You could’ve broken your neck! If you disobey me again, Arin, then I’m taking you straight home. You’ll get a bath and a spanking and bed with no dinner. You’ve got sand in your pretty hair!”

 

Dan honestly has no idea where any of this is even coming from. It almost feels like Improv class, fetish edition, but it’s working for them both and Arin isn’t calling a stop to it.

 

In fact, he’s painfully aroused. Dan can actually see the outline of his dick through the padding swaddling it.

 

“I’m sorry,” says Arin, his face twisted with desperation and arousal. “I’ll… I’ll be good. I’m sorry!”

 

“I know you will,” says Dan, pressing a kiss to Arin’s forehead. “Because you’re daddy’s good girl, right?”

 

Again, Arin’s gaze slips from Dan’s face to anxiously scan their surroundings. He squirms, nodding. “I’m… I’m your good girl,” he whispers.

 

*****

 

In line for ice cream, stuck behind an indecisive couple, Dan crowds Arin from behind and reaches down to grab between his legs, giving his dick a quick squeeze through the thick diaper.

 

Arin bites back a groan, humping into nothing as Dan’s hand drops away. “F-fuck,” gasps Arin. “What are you _doing?_ People _…_ people are….”

 

Dan settles his hands on Arin’s hips and puts his mouth right next to Arin’s ear. “They’re not looking at you. And what do you _think_ I’m doing? Checking to see if my baby girl is still dry.”

 

“Oh my god,” groans Arin.

 

“You can just call me Dan.” Lips brushing Arin’s earlobe, he lowers his voice and adds, “Or daddy. Whatever works.”

 

“Oh my _god_. I’m not gonna just… _wet myself_ in public when I’ve got a boner and you’re buying me ice cream,” hisses Arin.

 

“Well, then, you’re just not trying hard enough,” murmurs Dan, smirking. “What kind of ice cream do you want, baby girl? Daddy’s going to buy you a treat, even if you were a little naughty on the swings earlier.”

 

In his arms, Arin shudders and gives in. “A… a twisty cone.”

 

“What do you say?” Dan asks firmly.

 

“Please…?”

 

“Please, what?”

 

Arin goes silent. The couple ahead of them are still paying, the man digging out exact change, oblivious to what’s happening behind them. Arin wriggles, arching his hips to press his ass against Dan’s dick. He’s clearly floundering. “I… I can’t just… Dan, _please_.”

 

“I guess you don’t your ice cream, then, if you can’t use your words and ask for it properly,” Dan says easily. “Are you ready to go home?”

 

“ _No_ ,” groans Arin, shaking his head. “Please, can I have an ice cream cone!”

 

“Baby girl….”

 

“Please... d-daddy,” Arin whispers, his voice raw.

 

Dan presses a firm kiss to Arin’s temple. “Good girl.” Releasing Arin completely, Dan steps up to the window of the ice cream truck and orders two cones.

 

*****

 

They go to the mall, next.

 

Arin holds his hand happily enough, his stomach full of ice cream. Dan is curious, though. There are more people here. And as much as he’s enjoying the effect of public humiliation on Arin, his enjoyment has been reliant on leveraging it in a way that doesn’t actually reveal what they’re doing to anyone around them. Dan has no desire to actually get caught or creep anyone out.

 

He just wants to use the environment to his advantage until Arin can’t take it anymore and begs Dan for... something. An end, to be taken home, to be bent over the kitchen counter and fucked silly. Something.

 

He’s not picky.

 

“Do I still get a surprise?” asks Arin quietly, as they window shop.

 

“Do you really think you earned it?” counters Dan.

 

Arin huffs, his cheeks pink. “I’ve been good since the swings….”

 

Dan snorts. “We’ll see, baby girl. Do you need the bathroom?”

 

“N-no, Dan, fuck,” mumbles Arin, eyes darting around them. “I’m... I can… I’m fine.”

 

“I won’t let anyone see or hear,” Dan reassures him, voice low, just for Arin to hear. “You’re safe with me. But you’re getting off on the _idea_ of it, aren’t you? Because you’re dirty. You’re a dirty girl, your dick is so hard, just thinking of all these people finding out that you’re wearing a cock ring in public.”

 

Arin’s throat works, his lips red and wet, parting around a breathless moan. His pupils are huge, blown wide as he shifts from foot to foot. Dan pulls him against the wall, out of the foot traffic, the two of them leaning casually like they’re having a perfectly normal conversation.

 

“It’s not just that, though,” Dan continues, injecting some heat into his voice, keeping it just above a whisper for Arin’s ears only. “Because you’re not just strapped up tight, denied, it’s not just that your cock and your orgasm belong to me.”

 

“Dan,” whispers Arin, and he’s shaking, his eyes sliding shut. “F-fuck, please….”

 

Dan leans in, a hand on Arin’s shoulder, his mouth right by his ear like he’s telling him a secret. “I know what it is, what’s getting you so worked up….”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“The thing that makes your dick _so_ hard is that you’re protected while we do this, you’re all wrapped up snug in a thick cushy diaper just for your daddy, baby girl,” murmurs Dan hotly. “And you fucking _love_ it.”

 

Arin’s head drops to Dan’s shoulder, face buried in his shirt, muffling his whimper. “ _Dan_ –”

 

"You could let go right here, if you had to. No one would know. You're soft and safe." Pulling away but keeping one arm around Arin to support him, Dan gives him a bright grin. “Let’s go get you a present,” he says in a normal voice.

 

Cheeks flushing a deep scarlet, Arin lets out a sob.

 

*****

 

“I really need to piss, dude,” Arin says anxiously, two hours and several visits to Gamestop, the food court, and Target later.

 

Dan’s holding a bunch of bags in one hand and Arin in the other. They’re standing outside the bathroom, down a long dirty mall hallway.

 

There’s no one around and Arin is flagging.

 

He can’t hold himself still and everything he says comes out as a frustrated whine. He keeps shoving a finger into his mouth, chewing and sucking, and he’s completely lost the ability to make meaningful eye contact with Dan.

 

“Oh?” says Dan, voice neutral. “You could… just go. I’m sure the bathroom has a changing table and I brought an extra diaper…. I’d get you all cleaned up.”

 

“I can’t,” Arin says weakly, stifling a humiliated moan. “I can’t, I can’t, I fucking… I’m so hard it hurts, I can’t touch myself, I can’t fucking… please. Dan, _please_ , I need…”

 

“Hm?” Dan keeps his voice light, unaffected. He pulls out his phone, scrolling through his emails while Arin trembles beside him, his hands curling reflexively into impotent fists. “What do you need, big cat?”

 

“Take care of me,” begs Arin. “Please just take me home, I want to go home!”

 

“Has my baby girl had enough?” asks Dan. He glances up, takes in Arin’s needy expression.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Arin whines. One of his curled fists thumps into his own thigh. The red of his face is creeping down his throat, disappearing into the collar of his t-shirt. He sounds brittle, flustered, and Dan’s belly gets warm and tight when he sees that Arin is actually near tears.

 

Fuck, and Dan calls _Ross_  a sadist.

 

“I’ll take you home,” agrees Dan. “Once you ask me nicely.”

 

Arin practically deflates against the wall. He drops his head, hair falling in front of his face, and his body shakes with a desperate sob.

 

“Color?” Dan says, very softly.

 

“Green,” whispers Arin. He wipes his eyes, and sniffles. “You asshole.”

 

“That’s not very nice,” says Dan evenly. “That kind of language doesn’t get you what you want. It gets you diapered all night, mittens on, with your dick out of reach. Maybe I'll gag you again, too. Since you can't seem to relax without something big and firm shoved in there. Like my big fat dick, right? I'll fuck your mouth, give you something to suck on, before I come all over your cute face.”

 

Dan has never in life talked to a girl like this but it all comes bubbling out so easily with Arin. Once he realised how hard it pushes Arin's buttons, it was like he'd majored in demeaning dirty talk and graduated top of his fucking class. 

 

Shoulders slumped and shaking, Arin hiccups pitifully, rubbing his blotchy red face. It’s the most frustrated and aroused Dan’s ever seen him, and it’s so fucking _wrong_ how hot it gets him.

 

And then, Arin breaks, just like Dan knew he would. “ _Please_ , please, yes, take me home… d-daddy,” he begs, voice thick. 

 

Pulling Arin in with an arm around his shoulders, Dan kisses his temple.

 

“Good girl,” he praises fervently. “C’mon, let’s go.”

 

*****

 

When they get to the car in the mostly deserted parking garage, Dan loads up their purchases into the trunk and then opens the back door for Arin. “In you go, princess. Buckle up.”

 

Arin balks. “In the back?!”

 

He sat in front on the way here. Like an adult. But right now he’s five minutes away from a tantrum, and Dan is still pulling his loose threads.

 

“You’re not big enough to sit in the front seat,” Dan says patiently. He’s trying not to smirk. He might be failing.

 

“I sat in the front seat on the way here!” cries Arin, red-faced. “I was big enough _then_! I don’t want to sit in the back by myself!”

 

“Do you want me to go return your game?” demands Dan, crossing his arms. “Do you want to spoil our nice day _now_?”

 

“N-no!” Arin squirms helplessly, reaching down to adjust himself, and Dan slaps his hand away. “H-hey!”

 

“Don’t touch yourself in public,” scolds Dan.

 

“B-but...” whines Arin, his voice wavering. "Y-you did!"

 

“Get in the _car_ , Arin.”

 

“ _No_.”

 

Dan huffs, digging deep in the pocket of his jeans and digging out a pink pacifier. He shoves it unceremoniously into Arin’s mouth. “Get in the car _right now_ or you’ll really be in trouble.”

 

Arin’s eyes widen in alarm, and he looks like he’s about to spit out the pacifier, but then… then he relaxes, beginning to suck on it. He slumps a little, gaze darting away from Dan’s face. He ducks to get into the car, crawling into the backseat.

 

Dan follows him in halfway, kneeling on the seat and leaning in to buckle him in, and Arin just lets him do it, refusing to meet Dan’s eyes.

 

“That’s my good girl,” praises Dan warmly, patting Arin firmly on the crotch.

 

He shuts the door, circling around to get in the driver’s seat. Turning the key in the ignition, he looks at Arin in the rear view mirror.

 

Arin scowls at him, red-faced, as he sucks sullenly on the pacifier.

 

Dan grins. “What a good day we had, huh, princess?” he says cheerfully. “I bet you’re so cranky because you’re hungry. You know what daddy’s going to do? He’s going to warm up some milk for you when we get home.”

 

Slumping down in his seat, Arin covers his face with his hands and whimpers.


End file.
